Fire Peashooter
:For other uses, see Fire Pea (disambiguation). Fire Peashooter is a gem premium and peashooting plant that was first added in the 3.2.1 update of Plants vs. Zombies 2. It was first confirmed in the Frostbite Caves Part 1 developer diary, and was available for purchase since February 18, 2015 for 109 gems along with the first Frostbite Caves Part 2 teaser Piñata Parties. It usually costs 80 gems though currently it costs 109 gems. Fire Peashooter borrows the same attributes with Peashooter. Moreover, it is also a thawing plant, capable of emitting heat every three seconds that gradually thaws out frozen or chilled plants in a 3x3 area surrounding it, as well as being immune to all freezing effects itself. Almanac entry Sun cost: 175 DAMAGE: Normal RANGE: Straight RECHARGE: Fast Fire Peashooters shoot flaming peas down the lane. Special: immune to frost Special: warms nearby plants Fire Peashooter knows that what she does looks exciting. But working with an open flame is serious and, more importantly, dangerous business. That's why, in her spare time, she talks to children about the importance of fire safety. "I'm a trained professional." she explains. "Don't try this at home, kids." Upgrades Plant Food effect When given Plant Food, Fire Peashooter blows a fire trail for three seconds that affects all tiles in front of it, destroying ice blocks and dealing a total of 90 normal damage shots worth of damage to every zombie on the trail. Prior to the Frostbite Caves Part 2 update, the Plant Food effect dealt 175 normal damage shots and had a range of only 5 tiles. Costumed Its Plant Food ability now summons pillars of fire on each tile, burning any zombie in its path. Level upgrades Strategies While Fire Peashooter initially deals similar damage to Repeater and has a lower sun cost, the fact that Repeater can work in tandem with Torchwood makes Fire Peashooter a less desirable choice in levels outside Frostbite Caves. Additionally, Fire Peashooter does not function well in tandem with ice-based plants, and can reignite Explorer Zombie's torch and Prospector Zombie's dynamite stick. The main use of Fire Peashooter is in Frostbite Caves as a heating plant, as most other heating choices such as Pepper-pult, Lava Guava and Jack O' Lantern have a longer recharge time. This does not come for free however, as Fire Peashooter does not have as much damage potential as other heating choices. Fire Peashooter should be planted in the center of the defenses where it can help other plants quickly recover from the freezing winds. On the other hand, placing a line of Fire Peashooters on the front line can prevent Hunter Zombies from being able to freeze other plants. Do not use Fire Peashooter against Imp Dragon Zombies as they are completely immune to fire peas. Therefore, it is not a viable option for Arthur's Challenge, as in addition to the Imp Dragon Zombies, Jester Zombies can also deflect the fire peas. Jester Zombie, however, cannot deflect Fire Peashooter's Plant Food effect. Gallery Trivia *Its almanac entry references the importance of fire safety. *In earlier unreleased versions, it used the helmet worn by Peashooter during its Plant Food effect. *It is similar to Flaming Pea from Plants vs. Zombies Adventures, but unlike Flaming Pea, it has yellow eyes instead of black, and the stem is all colored red instead of green. *It is the only peashooter to be confirmed female in the Almanac within Plants vs. Zombies 2. **This makes it the third female Peashooter, coming after Ice Queen Pea and Flaming Pea, but before Green Shadow. *When it is watered, its fire is extinguished, revealing that its body is identical to Peashooter's. **If it has its costume on, the stab on the fork handle will appear before turning back into Fire Peashooter. *If the player watches closely, they will notice that when it is fed Plant Food, its fire burns zombies before it can even get to them. *Despite the fact it is listed as female in the Almanac, notifications for the Frostbite Caves Part 2 Piñata Parties referred to it as male. *If Plant Food is used on it when a Piñata Party ends, the fire will stay on the lawn until the event is exited. The same happens with Red Stinger. *It, Laser Bean, and Bowling Bulb are the only plants to have their damage output changed in a subsequent update. *In a teaser for the Chinese version, there is a frozen Fire Peashooter when it should be impossible for a Fire Peashooter to be frozen since it is a thawing plant. *When it is boosted, its leaves become jagged like a fire instead of normal red leaves. *Its Almanac entry states that it deals normal damage. However, its actual damage is moderate. See also *Flaming Pea *Torchwood *Peashooter *Frostbite Caves ru:Пламенный горох de:Feuer-Erbsenkanone Category:Premium plants Category:Thawing plants Category:Fire plants Category:Fast recharge plants Category:Peashooting plants Category:Straight-shooting plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) plants Category:Frostbite Caves (Chinese version) Category:Lane-affecting plants Category:Frostbite Caves (Chinese version) obtained plants Category:Gem premium plants Category:Plants obtained with Puzzle Pieces Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Adventure Mode exclusive plants